O My God
'''O My God '''is the eighteenth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired September 29, 2019 and was written by Purple133. Transcript (Episode begins with Vanessa confessional) Vanessa: Yeah, we probably should have told more people to vote Joey. Oh well! (Cut to Joey talking to Dan) Joey: Hey, I know we hate each other but what if we suddenly worked together? Dan: And why would we do that? Joey: To take out Crazy? Dan: Well I guess so. (Dan confessional) Dan: Anybody who thinks it’s okay to jack off into a sock has to be the next to be eliminated. (Purps confessional) Purps: Hey is this season gonna have 27 episodes? (Cut to Purps talking to Bot) Bot: What do you want? Purps: I was wondering if maybe we could work together? Bot: Sure I guess. Anything to get away from… him.. Cici: And so I said, “but you forgot the milk!” Oh hahahahaha! Purps: (quietly to Bot) is he okay? Bot: He’s been like that for days. Cici: UMG UMG UMG! Bot: I don’t know what’s going on, but HE HAS FUCKING LOST IT! Cici: OH HEY GUYS! Purps: I’m gonna go away now. (Cut to the challenge) Alex: Today, we’re doing a fun challenge that you’re all going to love. Purps: Doubt it. Image: Seriously I doubt it. Vanessa: Well, what is the challenge? Alex: A game of hide and seek! Waluigi will be hunting you down as you all hide in different locations around the building. Last person to be found wins! Waluigi: I’m counting to 100! WAH! Crazy: Was that go? Jasbre: I think so. (Jasbre confessional) Jasbre: No way he actually manages to find me. (Jasbre hides inside of a large safe in the basement behind a shelf and under a blanket that was already there and out of place; cut to Vanessa hiding) Vanessa: Dammit there’s literally nowhere to hide! Waluigi: WAH! 50 seconds left! Vanessa: DAMMIT! (Cut to Bot trying to hide) Bot: I’m just going to turn on my chameleon feature. (Cici licks Bot thinking he’s part of the wall) Bot: Cici can I please ask you what’s going on? (Inside Cici’s head) Cici 1: Hey guys should we have flipped this switch? Cici 2: No, probably not. Cici 3: Well why did you flip it to begin with? Cici 1: It looked cool. Cici 4 You fucking idiots you turned off his mind. He hasn’t been in control since like a couple days ago. Cici 2: Ohhhhhh. (Cici 3 flips the switch back, cut to the real world) Cici: Huh? Bot what’s going on? Bot: Oh, you’re back. Hide! Waluigi: READY OR NOT HERE I COME! Purps: DAMMIT! Waluigi: Purps you already lost why didn’t you move? Purps: I didn’t feel like it. Waluigi: WAH! Well you lose. Dan I can see you! Dan: Goddammit! (Dan is “hiding” next to a lamp) Waluigi: Almost as nada hiding spot as Purps. Well time to go upstairs! (Waluigi walks upstairs and instantly finds Vanessa, who is just standing in a hallway) Waluigi: Vanessa you get an award for the single worst hiding spot. Vanessa: Gee, thanks. Waluigi: WAH! Three out of the nine of you are out! Purps: Ouch. Waluigi: I’M GONNA GET YOU! (Somebody sneezes) Waluigi: (kicks over flower pot) FOUND YOU IMAGE! Image: Come on! Waluigi: My senses indicate that Cici is hidden. Purps: What senses you just haven’t found him yet. Waluigi: Shut up! WAH! (Waluigi finds Cici standing next to an odd patch of wall that is slightly off colored from the rest; how weird) Waluigi: WAH! Cici, you’re out. We’re down to Bot, Crazy, Jasbre, and Joey. Waluigi: Speaking of Crazy, I see him now trying to be sneaky. Crazy: o my god. Waluigi: NONE OF THAT ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER! Purps: Wait wh- Waluigi: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Also, I see Joey. Joey: What? DAMMIT NOT ME TOO! Waluigi: See, I’m just that good. Joey: I guess so. Waluigi: Well Bot and Jasbre are both exceptionally great hiders, but I will find them eventually. Bot: No you won’t. Waluigi: WAH! WHO SAID THAT?! Bot: Just me. Waluigi: WHERE ARE YOU?! (Waluigi punches the wall and hits Bot) Waluigi: OH FUCK, I BROKE THE CONTRACT! WAHHHHH! Bot: I’M SUING YOUR ASS GODDAMMIT! Jasbre: (comes out of hiding) I win! Waluigi: Yes you do. (Cut to a Jasbre confessional) Jasbre: This is nice, I have a free pass to the final eight. (Cut to Purps and Crazy talking) Crazy: So who are you voting? Purps: I dunno man. Maybe Dan? (Purps confessional) Purps: Crazy can’t even tell I’m lying to him. He’s gone. (Cut to Jasbre and Vanessa talking) Vanessa: So what’s up? Jasbre: Nothing. Vanessa: Okay then. (Joe confessional) Joey: I don’t know what’s going on but I’m pretty sure we have to vote Crazy off. Or Dan was saying we should. (Dan and Joey talking) Dan: Yeah so I’m not trying to sound bossy, but voting Crazy would be in our best interest. Joey: That sounds very bossy. Dan: Sorry. Please vote Crazy? Joey: Well you said please soooo okay! (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: Alright people go vote. (Crazy voting) Crazy: I’m very nervous about this one. (Dan voting) Dan: Why does this episode feel shorter than usual? (Image voting) Image: Yes. (Cut back to the ceremony) Alex: Alright here’s who’s safe. Jasbre, Bot, Cici. Cici: Nice. Alex: Vanessa, Image, Joey. Image: Oh okay. Alex: Now we’re down to our final three. One of you got no votes, and that was Purps. Purps: Oh yeah. Alex: Good for you. Dan, Crazy, once again it’s you two in the bottom. Crazy: Seriously guts? Alex: Neither of you really have good reason to stay. Dan’s been like being a big target for a while, and so has Crazy. It was really only a matter of time before you both ended up down here. Waluigi: WAH! GET ON WITH IT DAMMIT! Alex: Dan is safe. Crazy: BULLSHIT! Waluigi: Crazy, your time is finally up. (Crazy punches Waluigi) Crazy: O my god I didn’t mean- Waluigi: WAH! (Waluigi beats the ever loving shit out of Crazy and drags him off to the lounge of losers) Alex: And now we’re down to our final eight. See you guys at the next challenge! Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275